Reality Shifter
by Pipinator89
Summary: Jess has the ability to pass between all realities whenever she pleases so what happens when she ends up in the Charmed reality.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reality Shifter

**Title:**Reality Shifter 

**Category:**Charmed (other shows may come into it later

**Summary:** Jess has the ability to pass between all realities whenever she pleases so what happens when she ends up in the Charmed reality.

**Inspiration:**Basically I had a dream that was similar to this story back when I was in year 8. Afterwards I wrote a story about it but it wasn't very good so now I'm doing a remake it's got the same basic principals but it's been revamped.

**Chapter 1**

**Intervention **

Phoebe Halliwell stepped into the street outside a small new age store and looked around at her dark surroundings. It had gotten later than she expected so she decided to call a cab to get her home safely since she's didn't have a car. However before she could dial the number her phone rang and her sister Prue's number flashed up on the screen.

"Hey Prue"

"Phoebe where are you?" her voice was filled with panic

"I just stepped out of The Mystic Garden why?"

"Two demons just attacked us at the manor so I wanted to make sure you were ok?"

"Yea I'm fine but what about you guys?"

"We're fine too we fought them off but we need the power of three to vanquish them"

"Well I was about to call a cab"

"Ok good just try and find somewhere with lots of people"

"Prue I'll be fine besides it's not like they know where I am" as if on cue a large human looking dark blue skinned demon with spikes coming out of it's neck shimmered in front of her "I take it back" the demon knocked the phone out of her hands and threw her onto the hood of a nearby car.

"Time to end you witch" he formed a fireball in his hand and approached to where Phoebe was lying on the car looking worried. He threw the fireball at her but she rolled off the car just in time to avoid it then jumped to her feet and kicked him back. She pulled her fist back to punch him but he just dodged it and grabbed her by the neck. As he lifted her off the ground grinning, someone shouted at him from a few feet away.

"Hey!" standing to their right was a girl who looked no older than twenty wearing a pair of denim jeans that flared at the bottom partially covering a pair of black work boots, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. She was also had shoulder length light brown hair that was covered on top by a red bandanna.

"I'll get to you in a minute" the demon sneered. The girl moved closer with a grin on her face and spoke with a British accent

"Now that won't work for me" she reached down to her belt and pulled a hunting knife out of a black leather pouch. "You see I'm impatience" while the demon was distracted Phoebe lashed out with her leg and kicked him hard in the groin causing him to drop her and stumble backwards slightly.

"You bitch" he started to move back towards Phoebe but the girl stepped in front of her blocking his path.

"Your fights with me now buddy"

"What are you gonna do?"

"This" before the demon knew what was happening she seemed to appear suddenly right in front of him and stabbed the knife into his neck causing him to catch fire and explode. The girl shook her head as she put the knife back where it belonged and spun around on one foot. "You alright" she knelt down next to Phoebe who was rubbing her neck

"I've been better". Just then Prue's car pulled up and both her sisters climbed out and ran up to her. As soon as Prue saw the girl leaning over Phoebe with a knife on her belt she used her powers to send her flying into a telephone box.

"No Prue" Phoebe quickly got to her feet and ran over to the girl who was now lying in a pile of broken glass.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" Phoebe asked seeing the girl struggling to pull herself into a sitting position

"I've been better" she said with a smirk

"Phoebe what's going on?" Prue asked as she looked down at the girl lying on the floor.

"A demon attacked me then um…"

"Jess"

"Then Jess stopped him and then you guys showed up"

"And threw me into a phone box" Jess added

"I am so sorry I thought you were a demon or a warlock"

"No harm done" she pulled one side of her jacket back to reveal a piece of glass sticking out of her stomach and a pool of blood that had soaked through her shirt "well except for that"

"Oh ok um I think maybe we should get you to a hospital"

"It's fine it's not a big deal" she grabbed a hold of the piece of glass and in one quick tug she yanked it out of herself and dropped it on the floor next to her. "See"

"But you're still bleeding" Phoebe pointed out with a confused look on her face.

"Not for long" she lifted her shirt up so that they could see where the gash on her stomach was

"That's a lot of blood" Piper said going slightly pale. As they watched the injury healed over completely leaving nothing but the stain on her shirt and some dried blood on her stomach.

"Whoa that was cool" Phoebe stated

"I like to think so" she let her shirt drop and climbed to her feet then brushed the last of the glass off of herself. She reached up and straightened her bandana before looking at the girls with a grin on her face. Now that she was alright Prue stared at her suspiciously.

"So why exactly did you help?" Prue put a hand on her hip "I mean don't get me wrong we're thankful but pretty convenient you showing up at the right moment"

"I guess you could call me a good Samaritan that just happened to stumble across someone who needed help"

"A good Samaritan who just happens to carry a large knife, heals almost instantly and isn't afraid of demons"

"Why would I be afraid of demons?"

"Most people are" Piper added

"I'm not most people"

"Clearly" Phoebe said with a smirk

"So what are you really trying to ask me?"

"Who are you?"

"I told you already I'm Jess and that is all you need to know" she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch "anyway it's was nice meeting you all but I must dash" she turned on her heel to go and so the sisters moved towards her to but before they got far she clicked the watch up and they all froze. But it wasn't just them everything everywhere had frozen as if time itself had actually stopped. She clicked her fingers and a small tornado seemed to engulf her for a few moments before the both of them disappeared and time resumed.

"Wait…" Prue looked around confused

"Where'd she go?" Piper asked just as confused as Prue was.

"Did she blink?" Phoebe asked staring at the spot where Jess was just standing.

"That would mean she was a warlock wouldn't it?" Piper replied

"I don't know but whatever she was I think we should get home and look through the book" they all agreed and climbed into Piper's SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Blaze**

Meanwhile in a back alleyway in a place, that looked completely different to where the charmed ones had just been, a swirl of fire appeared and Jess stepped out of it.

"Close one" she sighed as she made her way out of the alleyway and into an area where a bunch on teenagers were standing giggling and chatting.

"Oh my god what's with the bandana?" one of them whispered to the other as Jess walked past them.

"What a loser" her friend said. Jess resisted the urge to turn around and retaliate and instead looked up at the sign that was hanging over an entrance to a small club. The sign clearly had the name printed on it 'The Bronze'. Jess walked inside with a grin on her face and strode straight up to the bar. The barman immediately came up to her

"Hey can I get a vodka and lemonade"

"You got some ID?" she sighed but reached inside her pocket and pulled out a driver's license that had her picture but with the name Cleo Harper. The bartender looked at it for a moment before handing it back and getting the drink he placed it in front of her and she handed over some bills

"Keep the change" she walked away from the bar and found a booth that had just freed up in the corner of the room. She slumped in the seat and put her feet up on the table. There was a live band playing on the stage but Jess didn't really pay attention to who they were she just took sips of her drink while looking around the bar. After about ten minutes a red haired girl slid into the booth with her. She looked about the same age as Jess and was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots with flames up the sides along with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket that had flames coming from the bottom.

"Hey" the girl sat close to Jess and leaned towards her "how you doing Jess?" the girl had an American accent and slightly tanned skin.

"I'm fine Blaze and you?"

"I'm great. So what are you doing in Sunny D?"

"Just came for a drink"

"Oh come on you never just come for a drink"

"I met some people tonight"

"Who?"

"Three sisters, witches ring any bells?"

"You're hanging out in the Charmed reality?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"I just wanted to have a look"

"Hey I'm not judging you, as long as you follow the rules you can go wherever you want"

"I know but does it matter if we interfere"

"Not really as long as you don't do any time traveling you'll be fine"

"I know"

"Good cause no of us wanna deal with that shit" she shook her head "too complicated"

"Hey does it matter if they find out what I am?"

"It usually just makes things more complicated but it's not really a big deal" she grabbed Jess's drink and downed it in one "I haven't really told anyone anything here I just like fighting vampires. Blaze grinned and Jess laughed at her "so is that all you need?"

"Yea that's it"

"Great cause there's a hottie over there I'm dying to test drive" Blaze flashed her a smile "I wouldn't worry so much if it gets too out of hand you can always get one of us to make them forget they even met you" she added before getting up and disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
